


A Friend in Need at Sea (Spoilers for C2 Episode 96-112)

by rainyblade



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2 (Critical Role), F/F, F/M, Mighty Nein, Widojest - Freeform, beauyasha - Freeform, rumblecusp, the mighty nein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyblade/pseuds/rainyblade
Summary: Onboard the Midnight Hammer, Caleb recounts the last moments of the Mighty Nein's fight with Vocodo and remembers the vision he alone received. Caleb soon has a conversation with a concerned friend.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	A Friend in Need at Sea (Spoilers for C2 Episode 96-112)

**Author's Note:**

> After the encouragement I received on my first fanfic I decided to write another one. This one is a bit longer than the last. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know in the comments.

Caleb found a corner in the bottom deck of the Midnight Hammer, an icebreaker ship they rented in the most northern, Palebank village. It is the second day of travel since the Mighty Nein and Lady Vess Derogna left the village. Caleb opened his books and attempted to concentrate on the transcription of a new spell. Usually being the type of person to intensely focus on the task in front of him, Caleb found his mind wandering back to Rumblecusp and the final conflict with Vocodo, an adventure that seems to have been years ago.

Thinking on the moment of the would-be deity’s death, and the psychic explosion he and the rest of the Mighty Nein received. While Cadeusus and the others all received flashing images of a haunting city floating through the astral sea in chase of Vocodo, Caleb saw something else, something that even now causes his hands to shake. His thoughts become interrupted as he hears footsteps creak on the ship floor above. His mind turns back to his notes, illuminated by a globule of light he has floating over his scattered pages. His eyes seeing past the globule and he notices Yasha standing, staring pensively with a worried expression on her face next to the crates Jester put up to create a makeshift wall. 

“You seem a bit cold Caleb.”

“Oh, no I am fine, I am the fire wizard remember, I don’t get cold.” He gives a weak laugh, his expression is seemingly unconvincing.

“Then why are you shaking so much?”

Caleb immediately steels himself, grabbing hold of his shaking hands. Yasha notices this behaviour and steps into the makeshift cabin space, taking a seat down in front of Caleb, finding a place on a woolly blanket.

“Oh, it is nothing.”

“Let me help Caleb. Please.” Her voice sounding more and more concerned with a slight air of quiet desperation in her voice. Caleb has never been the readiest to be vulnerable which has proven a barrier in accepting help from others, even the Nein. Though this has improved greatly the more time he spends with the Nein.

Caleb notices the worry in her voice. Quickly recalling his past conversations with Yasha, if anyone would understand, she would.

“I don’t know if you can help Yasha, but I am appreciative of your help. It is difficult to explain.”

“Try me.” Replies Yasha.

“So you know the visions we all had back in Rumblecusp?”

“Ya. The city of nine eyes chasing Vocodo.” 

“Ya but that is just it, not all of us had that vision.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know if my practices with Dunomancy had anything to do with it but I saw something, something that seemingly could have happened but didn’t and it terrifies me.”

“Like an alternate reality sort of thing, when you bestow your little bead thing?”

“Sort of.” Caleb responds in almost a whisper.

“What did you see?” Yasha’s curiosity and concern now peaked.

“Remember what happened just before Vocodo died?” Yasha nods. “I sent a spell, to disintegrate him entirely.”

“And it worked,” Yasha responds.

“Yes, but it only just worked.” Caleb pauses, his eyes staring hard at the now dim floating globule of light. “There was a possibility that it could have hit someone else, one of the Nein, reflected by the creature’s carapace. That was my vision.” Caleb’s body starts to shake again.

“Who did it hit, Caleb? You?” asks Yasha.

“No. It was Jester” responds Caleb, water begins gathering in his eyes. “ I saw her die Yasha, right in front of me, because of me. It happened again.” Caleb quickly hides his face in the arms that now rest on his tucked-in legs, shaking.

Yasha moves next to Caleb leaning against the same wall of the ship as him. Hesitating to put her arms around him, she keeps a bit of a distance to give him room to breathe.

A long-strained pause fills the room. Yasha now working on how to receive this information. Working on what to tell him, to make it better. After five minutes of silence, Caleb gathers himself, his trembling now stopped.

“ I know I am being ridiculous Yasha. I know that it didn’t actually happen. But it was so real. I can’t get the image out of my mind. I see it when I go to sleep. I see it when I study. It won’t go away.”

“What you are feeling Caleb, is not ridiculous. When I saw what I did to Beau in the cathedral back in Rexxentrum, I nearly . . .” Yasha takes a moment to gather her thoughts. “Why do you think this vision affects you so?”

“She is my friend.” Caleb responds.

Yasha, not entirely convinced by this answers, says “Remember that night in the bubble when I asked you if you love her and you responded. .”

“Who?” Caleb said quickly.

“And I responded that I don’t have to tell you who? Well, I don’t think I have to tell you why you feel the way you do about this vision. You already know.”

“It is too late Yasha.”

“You said that last time too. I also remember you saying to me that I deserve a little bit of happiness. You deserve the same, Caleb. Give yourself permission. If not for yourself then for your friends and those who love you. It will make you sick Caleb, holding that love back. Trust me.”

Another moment passes in silence as if giving space for the words to settle.

The globule now a little brighter, highlighting the now blonde roots in Yasha’s hair and the less pronounced wrinkles on Caleb’s face.

“Thank you Yasha, it is good to have you as a friend.”

“You as well Caleb.” Hesitating to ask more directly Yasha finally asks “Do you think you will say something to her?”

“You first,” Caleb says with a fresh grin on his face.

“Ah, well I am trying,” Yasha says as she stands up. Caleb now looking a bit surprised at this response. 

“I will leave you to the rest of your work. If you ever need to talk, let me know.”

“I shall. Thanks, Yasha.”

As Yasha leaves the makeshift cabin, Caleb sits up, correcting his posture and turns his attention back to the scattered pages, trying to finish the work before the evening stretches into the early morning. Just then a familiar blue Tiefling in incredibly intricate and fancy snow apparel enters the room taking a seat next to Caleb and begins sketching a cup of cocoa with two familiar-looking marshmallows.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!! I appreciate your support and feedback.


End file.
